Raven Villareal
Raven Villareal is the daughter of Phoenix Villareal and Francisco Carlin. She was conceived accidentally in the 12th episode and born before the 13th episode, of Road to Fame. Raven currently lives in a house located in Glimmerbrook with Francisco, Nita and Salem the cat Known cc Skin here Hair: here Necklace here Dress here Party cardigan here Eyes here Witch hat here Description Raven was born to famous parents, meaning from birth she was famous. She has her father's auburn hair and wears black clothing to represent how her mother dresses. Raven's style is quite edgy/gothic as that is how both Francisco and Phoenix dress and her hair is medium length, and she has got the Villareal eyes, but not as bright as the genes for the eye colors are fading as the generations go on. When Raven reached childhood, she looked a lot more like Phoenix than Francisco and had her ears pierced for her birthday. Raven recently met her new friends Nita and Koda from the rags to riches series and they get along really well. As Raven aged up into a teenager, her personality was still as a friendly girl and she loved hanging out her cousin Nita as she invited her to live with her and her dad Francisco. Raven's clothing style as a teen is very different as it was when she was a toddler and a child. Raven decided to dress herself more girly and wear brighter colours instead of the classic Villarreal black/gothic look. Toddlerhood Raven aged up in the 13th episode of Road to Fame with the clingy trait and looks similar to both her parents. She seemed to enjoy spending time with her father, Fran when he read her a book and liked wondering around the house. Raven also enjoyed spending time with her mom's cat Salem. Raven went with her parents to visit Willow, Yona and their kids Koda and Nita, where the toddlers all had a play date at the farm. Despite having been born to famous parents and having a different life than Nita and Koda, Raven liked spending time with them and they all became friends. Towards the end of Raven's toddlerhood, her parents got married. She was shown to be a very happy toddler when Summer looked after her and especially when she was seen outside with her parents, especially playing with her dad Fran and talking to her mom Phoenix. Childhood Raven aged up in the 15th episode of Road to Fame with the Creativity aspiration and the Creative trait. Raven's style is very similar to her toddler clothes as her parents were still dressing her and they also allowed her to get her ears pierced since they had a few themselves. Raven (and her parents) visited Willow and Yona and their kids Nita and Koda for lunch where the kids seemed to get along together. The Villarreal's attended Willow and Yona's wedding. Teenhood Raven aged up into a teenager only a couple of days after her mother Phoenix died, in the first episode of Realm of Magic series. Raven moved to Glimmerbrook with her father Francisco Villareal. Raven aged up with the Spellcraft & Savoury aspiration in life and her traits became Loves the Outdoors and Quick Learner traits. When Raven and Nita entered through to the magic realm, they met a spellcaster named Morgan Ember, who helped the girls get their magical powers started. In an attempt to learn untamed magic Raven becomes friends with Morgan in order to learn information . On her quest to harness her magic Raven recruits Seth with the hope that he will help her in developing her abilities, Raven quickly discovers that Seth has rejected the magic he grew up with and intends to leave his past behind in order to live a normal life. Raven wasn't very impressed when her dad surprised her with inviting Sejii's sister to live with them for a while, because of how she treated Raven when they were both children. Just as Raven managed to convince Nami that she and Nita had gone to a club meeting, Nami found out by following the girls that they had been sneaking off to the magical realm and been learning magic. The household went out for dinner in the city when Raven got struck by lightning, putting her in a bad mood, so she set fires around the restaurant to calm herself down. Raven had still been practising her magic, and due to her bad mood, she'd been failing multiple duels. Nanami saw and felt a bit sorry for Raven. To make it up for her, Nami versed Raven in a duel, knowing Raven would win. They even high fived after, showing they don't absolutely hate each other anymore. Raven went to go talk to her mother, Phoenix's ghost one last time before releasing her spirit into the Netherworld. Then the next day at the Realm, Raven completed her aspiration and became a Spellcaster Virtuoso, which is the highest rank and that Raven is one of the most powerful spellcasters to exist. Adulthood Raven (and Nita) aged up off-screen into adults and she and Nita have been still focusing on her magic. Raven's fashion sense has become a lot more witchy as she got older. During the battle against Eve, Raven duelled her former mentor Seo-Jun, who Eve had turned into her minion. She managed to defeat him in battle, and subdued him by casting a non-lethal Inferniate spell on him. Raven physically fought and then duelled Eve Spicer, eventually managing to cast a lethal spell on her. After the duel, Raven and Seo-Jun reconnected. Raven later appeared in the first episode of the Mini Magic series where she visited Nita and Nanami's new house and created an evil clone of herself. Trivia *She is younger than Nita. *Her name represents the Raven, witches bird. *She liked to wear black as a child, but her style became more colorful later on. **Raven is the third red-headed sim born into the series after Faith and Cody. ***Although Raven is the second girl in the family to have red hair, the first was Faith. *She is the first famous child in the series, as she was born to a famous parent. *Her mother, Phoenix Villareal made her dresses by cutting her own shirts and making them into dresses. *She enjoyed spending time with Salem, her cat. *She was a notable newcomer. *Raven is the first toddler where her parents got married during that stage in her life, on-screen. *Clare referred at Raven with the words "She's going to be fire!" *Raven is the fourth child in the series to have pierced ears. Charlotte-Rose was the first and Indigo and Violet were the second and third. *Her godmother is Summer. *She is British, Spanish and Swedish . *She is the first sim to have a god parent. *Raven is Witchy as the Villareals have an ancient bloodline of witch skills. *Raven's young adult hair is the same one her great-aunt Lilith had. *Following the final battle against Eve, Raven's familiar is now a phoenix, to show that she feels she has "earned" the nod to her mother after choosing the right path and making her mother proud. *Raven is the second sim to create an evil clone of herself. The other was Samuel Blaze Villareal. Traits & Aspiration *Creative *Loves the Outdoors *Quick Leaner Aspiration Spellcrafter & Sorcery Raven got this aspiration when she aged up into a teenager and moved to Glimmerbrook. This aspiration meant that Raven wanted to learn magic like her cousin Nita. She's also completed this aspiration Aspiration_TS4_Spellcraft_&_Sorcery.png Category:Fifth generation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Villareal Category:Accidental Babies Category:Del Sol Valley Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Born Famous Category:Ginger Category:Glimmerbrook Category:Witches Category:Young Adults Category:Mystical Category:Realm of Magic series Category:Saviour Category:Pink eyes Category:Famous Sims Category:Popular Category:Red hair